The First Christmas
by singxawayuki
Summary: May turn into series of oneshots. Bella and the Cullens celebrate Christmas together. With Alice and Emmett going crazy, nobody expects this Christmas to be boring. And what's that pile of burnt carboard over there? A gingerbread house! Better duck!
1. The First Christmas

The First Christmas

_Type; vampire, Bella's human though. _

_Summary; Bella and the Cullens celebrate Christmas together. With Alice and Emmett going crazy, nobody expects this Christmas to be boring. And what's that pile of burnt carboard over there? wait..A GINGERBREAD HOUSE! Oh gosh, better duck and cover!_

_Oneshot._

**A/N; Before I start, I'd just like to say THANK YOU to ****Pencil in disguise**** for helping me here and there and encouraging me to write this. ILYAAS! :D What's This? By Fall Out Boy inspired me to write this. By the way, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. So my expectations are pretty low. xD**

**NOTE: I FINALLY REVISED THIS! :P Hope you enjoy~! Oh, and MERRY X-MAS! :P**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Twilight. If I did, I wouldnt have used the name Renesmee.. xP**

BPOV

Today, December 23rd, I, Isabella Marie Swan, have set out to fulfill a mission: Celebrate Christmas with the Cullens.

Hah, doesn't sound that weird, does it? Well, I guess I should tell you more about the Cullens and myself. The Cullens, consisting of the parents Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and finally.. Edward. My boyfriend. We live in Forks, Washington, were everything is green and the sun is rare. Right now, I was driving to their house like I usually do on Saturday. Snow was falling, covering the trees in a light coat of white. I smiled and focused my eyes on the task ahead. As I stopped the car in their driveway, I was instantly greeted by Edward. Oh, I forgot to mention, the Cullens are vampires. And I'll be one soon too. He flashed a crooked smile as he helped me swiftly get out of the car.

As we walked at a human pace towards the front door of his house, I contemplated how I'd achieve my mission. Surely Alice would love to celebrate, right? Emmett would probably agree too. But would they laugh at me? I mean, they've lived for hundreds of years, so they probably think holidays are stupid.

"What're you thinking about, Bella?" Edward asked softly. I looked up at him and my mind went blank for a minute. His golden eyes were doing that unfair smoldering thing again.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on!" I said brightly, remembering the task at hand. He smiled uncertainly and we walked into the house to be greeted by six friendly vampires.

Alice bounded up to me, her eyes sparkling. "Great idea, Bella!" She winked and skipped back to her place at Jasper's side.

All of a sudden, every person in the room stopped and looked at me. It seemed like at least five minutes planned as I thought of ways to bring my plan into action. "Yes, Bella?" Carlisle said patiently. Esme had a kind, motherly smile on her face. The biggest Cullen, Emmett, was squirming impatiently in his seat like a child. And Edward just stood next to me, his face gave away nothing but his topaz eyes were filled with confusion.

I could feel confidence run through me as I prepared my words carefully. _'Jasper'_ I thought exasperatedly.

"Bella?" Edward reminded me gently.

"Oh, right." I murmured, grinning sheepishly and clearing my throat. "Well, as I'm sure you all know, Christmas is two days away.."

Emmett's mouth exploded into a full-on grin now, so I continued.

"And I was hoping that we could all celebrate it. Just for fun, you know.." I quickly shut my mouth and examined their facial expressions carefully for an answer.

"That's a great idea!" Alice declared, excitement clear in her voice. "I'll go buy the Christmas lights and decorations and set up right away! OH! AND THE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS!" She started planning out things immediately.

I grinned. I could always count on Alice! Emmett just sat there with a huge smile glued on his face. I could almost see him, dancing around the tree yelling for presents. The thought made me giggle lightly, partially with relief.

Edward sighed and threw his hands up. "Alright, alright. But only if we all agree, so don't get your hopes up." He threw out the only excuse he had. Each of the Cullens were smiling now, and I could tell easily that we were all in.

Christmas with the Cullens. The next few days would definitely be interesting.

I drove home after a few hours of talking and planning with them, smiling the whole way. On the way, I stopped at the open stores and looked through the inventory. I found the perfect gifts for everyone. I continued my drive home with a huge smile on my face and pleasant thoughts.

That night, Edward sneaked into my room as usual. "Bella, love." He said, grinning. "Your ideas always catch me off guard." I smiled lightly at his words. As he started humming my lullaby, I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of elves and Christmas cookies.

December 24th, Christmas Eve

The next morning, I awoke groggily. "Oh! Christmas!" I realized suddenly, and yesterday's events came flooding back to me in a mob of memories. Edward was still there, and he smiled my favourite smile when he saw that I was awoke.

"You know, Bella..You should ask Charlie to come too. He might want to spend Christmas with you." He said, reminding me about Charlie.

"Oh, right. I need a human moment though. One sec." I grinned sheepishly and skipped out the room and into the bathroom, grabbing some clothes to change into on the way out. I looked in the mirror to see my haystack hair even worse than usual. "Ugh." I muttered to myself before stripping down and stepping into the warm shower. Hot water instantly woke me up as I shampooed and conditioned my brown hair. In about ten minutes, I was brushing my teeth and changed into decent clothes. I went back into my room to see Edward changed into new clothes and sitting on the bed criss-cross applesauce.

"So, how're you gonna tell Charlie?" Edwards's eyebrows shot up in a questioning look.

"Well, it's not that big of a deal really..Charlie's on good terms with you again.. I think." I added the last part uncertainly. Edward nodded absentmindedly and smiled brightly.

"See you at the house in an hour?" He asked.

"You know it." I smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek as he climbed out my window. He sped off into the distance.

I walked down to the kitchen and made my and Charlie's breakfast: omelettes stuffed with cheese, tomatoes, and any other delicious ingredient I could think of. I opened the fridge and poured two glasses of orange juice. Charlie came down whistling, his hair still a mess, as I set the plates and glasses on the table. He grinned when he saw the food, sat down, and dug in. I did the same. After we were finished eating, I asked him about Christmas with the Cullens.

"Hey Dad, could we spend Christmas with the Cullens on Tuesday?" Today was the 24th, Monday morning. Tomorrow would be Christmas!

"Oh, well..That's kind of short notice..." Charlie hesitated. "But sure, go ahead. I was planning for us to go over to Billy's but I see you've made other plans." He smiled lightly, assuring me that it was okay.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled back. Talking was never a strong point between us. He went to the living room to watch TV. I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door, and into the waiting silver Volvo that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Edward grinned and I fastened my seatbelt. Although I was accustom to his manic driving, I still made precautions.

"Things at our house are going crazy, love." Edward informed me. "Alice is decorating everything in sight! This morning she even did Jasper's room! We all found elf costumes in our closet." His expression was very amused. I giggled and watched the road carefully, watching everything speed by. We were at the Cullens house in no time.

The decorations were set up, and the Christmas tree was almost done being decorated. "Bella!" Alice yelled when she saw me. "Put the star on, quick!" She handed me the star and pushed me impatiently to the tree. I stood on my tippy toes and placed the star carefully on the top of the tree. When I was done, everyone cheered.

I'm pretty sure by then I was grinning like a fool, but I didn't care. Christmas lights were wrapped around the staircase banister. Decorative wreaths were hanging on the wall. A scent wafted around me as I tried locating the source. I spotted scented candles and smiled.

Rosalie smiled at me and walked to the grand piano. She sat down on the bench and curled her fingers, playing a soft Christmas melody. I sighed blissfully and went to sit down in Edward's lap, while everyone else started chattering happily about who knows what. About an hour passed, and it was time to put the presents under the tree. I got up and ran to the car to get the presents out of it. I had gotten Alice a purple sundress, Carlisle a book on old medicinal remedies, Esme a knitting set, Jasper an antique watch, Rosalie a gold ring, and Emmett a toy train. Edward's present was a surprise. I juggled with the presents in my hand; trying to grab them all at once and walking awkwardly back to the house. At the door, Edward took them from me gracefully and put them under the tree for me. Emmett's eyes were dancing with delight when he saw all the presents.

"Emmett, you have to wait till tomorrow until you can open your present. And no cheating, either!" I informed him. He pouted but obeyed.

After another hour had passed, I decided to go home and get dinner ready for Charlie. "Bye!" I chimed before leaving. Everyone waved at me, with a smile plastered on each of their faces.

I drove home, thinking of what to make for dinner. My thoughts drifted, and eventually I was thinking about the past few days. _'I've probably smiled more in these few days more than I have in a month'_ I realized. The thought made me smile once again. When I got home, I made some steak, pasta, and salad for dinner. Charlie came in when it was ready and grinned at me. We ate in silence mostly, with random chatter here and there.

Soon enough, it was bedtime. But for some reason, I couldn't sleep! I was so excited. I felt like a child again. Tomorrow was CHRISTMAS! Joy!

I drifted off to sleep as Edward snuck into my room and held me close.

December 25th, Christmas

The next morning, I woke up smiling like an idiot. Today was Christmas morning! I struggled to get up, only to remember Edward's granite arms around me. He released me, realizing that I was awake. "G'morning, Edward." I greeted him happily. He shot me his crooked grin, and I grabbed my clothes and headed off to the bathroom to get ready for today.

When I got back to the room, Edward wasn't there. 'He must've left already.' I thought with a shrug. I walked towards the window to see snow floating to the ground continuously. It looked really pretty, and I fought the urge to go out and play in it like I had during my visits to Forks when I was little. I finished zipping up my jacket and skipped downstairs to say bye to Charlie. I gave him a quick hug and headed out.

When I finally arrived at the Cullens house, I parked in my usual spot on the driveway and stepped out of my car. I walked (more like ran, though) to the front door excitedly. As I walked into their house, I heard Emmett and Alice yelling at each other.

"Alice! LEMME OPEN MY PRESENT NOW PLEEEEAAAASEEE! Bella won't mind!" Emmett begged.

"No! It'll ruin EVERYTHING, Emmett! WE'RE WAITING FOR BELLA! " Argued Alice.

I giggled as they continued on arguing until they saw me standing there.

"SEE. BELLA'S HERE. NOW LET'S OPEN THE PRESENTS PLEEASEE!!" He continued whining.

"Alright, alright!" Alice gave up.

Instantly, the last five vampires appeared in the room. Esme was carrying a tray of gingerbread cookies and offered one to me. I graciously accepted and nibbled on it while everyone started opening presents.

I looked at the surroundings while they carefully opened their presents, except for Emmett, who tore the wrapping paper off and started dancing around the room like an idiot. In the kitchen, there was a lump of what looked like a deformed gingerbread house. The sight made me giggle, and I could suddenly imagine Emmett and Edward attempting to make the pile of burnt cardboard—I mean, "gingerbread house".

My focus was brought back to the presents when Rosalie thanked me for her ring, and wore it. Emmett was yelling at everyone, bragging about his new choo-choo train. Alice giggled and flashed upstairs with the sundress, and was back in a blink wearing it. I had to admit, it certainly looked cute on her! But then again, everything looked great on a Cullen.

Esme opened her present and smiled, and Emmett started screaming at the top of his lungs suddenly.

"ROSEY! LET'S GO OUTSIDE AND MAKE SNOW ANGELS!" He yelled out childishly.

Rosalie sighed, but agreed whole-heartedly. Pretty soon, we were all outside in the snow.

Edward made me wear layers upon layers of jackets and scarves before he let me out, though. Seeing as how fragile I was as a human, I understood that he didn't want me to get sick.

When he was finished wrapping me up like a present, we joined the rest of the Cullen family.

Alice was making snow angels, while Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were making snow balls to prepare for their upcoming battle.

Watching a family of vampires make snow angels and snow balls would be kind of weird for anyone else.

But for me, I felt like I belonged here.

Jasper rushed to Alice and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. The two were laughing like any loving couple would. As I watched this, I sighed contently.

"What's wrong, love?" My own personal bronze-haired god asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Nothing.." I stood on my tippytoes and kissed his nose. "I was just thinking of how much I love you all."

"But you love me most, right?" He gave me a full-on pout, and I could feel myself melt.

"Yes, and I will always love you, Edward." He grinned as I said this, and held me close to him.

A snowball smacked into my back, and Emmett could be heard whistling.

Edward glared at his brother, and we joined the snowball fight.

20 Minutes Later

Edward caught me as I stumbled into the Cullen household, and we were both laughing hysterically.

"This was the best Christmas I've ever had!" I couldn't help but burst out.

Honestly and truly, it was.

While we were all outside playing, Carlisle was reading the book I gave him on the porch and watching us at the same time. Esme was knitting, and working super fast. She had finished a scarf, a pair of socks, and was currently working on a mitten.

The two "parents" of the family walked inside after Edward and I. Afterwards came Rosalie and Emmett, and finally Alice and Jasper.

We were all laughing—not because anything was funny, but due to what a good time we were all having.

"Bella.." Edwards strong arms seized me. My breathing became rather rushed now. "Where's my present?"

"Look up." I murmured. He did so, and grinned. "It's mistletoe.. Merry Christmas, Edward."

He and I kissed until I was gasping for breath.

God, I love traditions.

**AN; Well, how was it? I'm up for constructive criticism! And I'll try to handle any flames. :P Once again, this is dedicated to Pencil in disguise and our good friend Priya. ^_^ THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT GUYS!**

**Review please!**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

I have decided to turn this into a series of oneshots ^__^

It's called The Cullen Chronicles.

I'd really appreciate it if you'd review.

I'm still a beginning author, so please don't expect much.

Oh, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd review.

And for those of you who already HAVE reviewed..

I LOVE YOU GUYS. (:

PS. If you have any ideas for future oneshots, please contact me with them. ^_^

I honestly don't plan any future plots or anything. Rofl.

Thank you all for reading this. (:


End file.
